<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unnoticed dream by lockedpearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750953">unnoticed dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedpearl/pseuds/lockedpearl'>lockedpearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sword Art Online (Anime &amp; Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, StayAtHomeChallenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedpearl/pseuds/lockedpearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugeo membangun sebuah rumah besar yang sering ia tinggal bepergian. Mungkin saat ini ia diberi kesempatan untuk hidup di dalam rumahnya.</p><p>[ untuk #StayAtHomeChallenge ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugeo/Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#StayAtHomeChallenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unnoticed dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sword Art Online © Kawahara Reki.<br/>Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dari pembuatan karya ini.<br/>Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk #StayAtHomeChallenge.<br/>Terima kasih kepada Kak Aya Kaizumi yang telah menyelenggarakan tantangan ini.</p><p>Note: Alternate Universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eugeo masih menatap peta digital yang banyak ditandai titik merah. Seharusnya dia sudah melewati beberapa dan sekarang ada di satu titik pertengahan. Alice masuk ke kamar sudah dengan wajah cerah usai membasuh di kamar mandi.</p><p>“Masih belum <em>move on</em>, ya?”</p><p>Udara yang sampai ke hidung Eugeo dingin dan <em>mint</em>.</p><p>“Kan jarang sekali seminarmu memiliki waktu dan tempat yang sama dengan perjalananku,” ungkapnya, seperti anak kecil yang gagal menyenangkan orang yang disayang.</p><p>Alice mengambil <em>tab</em> dari tangan Eugeo dan mematikannya. “Sudah, ah. Seminar itu juga dibatalkan. Sekarang pun kamu sedang menemaniku, kok. Ayo tidur.”</p><p>Alat elektronik tersebut dimasukkan ke dalam laci nakas. Tidak diisi kembali daya listriknya karena masih 85%. Eugeo menahan lengan gaun tidur Alice yang sudah berbaring dan menarik selimut. “Jangan lupa baca doa.” </p><hr/><p>“Pagi juga Kak Alice … semakin cerah saja. Sendirian, nih? Kakak Ipar mana?”</p><p>Kamera <em>tab</em> diubah orientasinya.</p><p>“Tuh, Kakak Iparmu lahap sekali menyantap manisan-manisan.”</p><p>“Hai Selka….” Eugeo buru-buru mengelap krim yang menempel di sudut bibir.</p><p>“Ih, Kakak Ipar kelihatan banget lebih terawat di rumah. Coba deh ngaca.”</p><p>“Eh, masa? Biasa saja ah.”</p><p>Alice membalik orientasi menjadi kamera depan. Selka menceritakan kegiatan kuliah dari rumah yang membutuhkan beragam adaptasi. <em>Banyak banget tugasnya, Kak. Malah jadi ajang ngejar materi. Aku kangen dosen yang lain dan teman-temanku</em>. Alice menasihati bahwa dosen-dosen itu tidak asal memberikan tugas.</p><p>Tuan dan Nyonya rumah ini sedang <em>snack</em> pagi sekalian berjemur di taman rumah. Mereka memberikan perhatian mendalam terhadap pembangunan taman di awal pernikahan. Secara bertahap perumputan rendah dan semak hijau mulai ditanami mawar merah. Waktu berselang, aneka bunga hias masuk dalam koleksi. Hingga saat ini, ada tiga bagian taman jika digolongkan berdasarkan mayoritas bunga. Di sebelah timur ada taman <em>olive</em> dengan kursi dan meja yang sering digunakan pada pagi hari. Di bagian barat ada <em> forget-me-not </em> sebagai tempat penyambutan luar ruangan untuk tamu. Taman mawar merah dan mawar biru di bagian belakang seringkali dijadikan tempat piknik karena ada gazebo untuk berselonjor.</p><p>“Aku menunggu kabar baik darimu. Mana Ayah?”</p><p>Selka meninggalkan percakapan. Eugeo menggeser kursi ke samping Alice. Sesendok potongan kue disodorkan dan diterima mulut mungil Alice. “Manis sekali.” Kuenya dan tingkah lakunya Eugeo.</p><p>Layar <em>tab</em> bergerak-gerak.</p><p>“Selamat pagi, Ayah. Bagaimana di rumah? Ayah sehat ‘kan? Kalau ada apa-apa aku dan Eugeo siap datang.”</p><p>Percakapan melantun hingga Gasupht Zuberg merasa cukup. Melihat putrinya berada di tangan lelaki yang tepat cukup untuk membuat harinya baik.</p><p>Baterai tersisa 55%.</p><p>“Ada yang ingin dihubungi lagi? Kuemu terabaikan tuh.” Lidah Eugeo masih mengincar manis.</p><p>“Bantu aku menghabiskannya kalau begitu.”</p><hr/><p>Menghadap taman <em> forget-me-not</em>, terdapat kaca besar yang menjadi bagian dari perpustakaan. Pagi sampai matahari terbenam disibak gordennya. Dibuka pada lilin batik jika ingin menyaksikan langit atau berburu bintang jatuh. Dipan kecil yang muat untuk dua orang menempel pada tembok.</p><p>Malam hari Alice menemukan Eugeo membaca di sofa panjang perpustakaan mereka. Bukan kertas perantara kalimatnya. Alice sendiri membuka novel—sesuatu yang sudah jarang ia lakukan. Mungkin ini baru yang ketiga sejak terakhir kali Alice menamatkan sebuah novel tiga bulan lalu. Sebelum karantina sama sekali belum dibuka. Eugeo tiba-tiba mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegap. Pergerakan ‘semangat’ itu terlihat begitu jelas di ruang besar ini.</p><p>“Baca apa sih?”</p><p>Alice menempelkan bahunya pada milik Eugeo. Layar telepon genggam yang menjadi perantara menampilkan rentetan judul berita tentang <em> earth’s self-healing </em> sebelum dihitamkan. <em> Sungai di Venesia Jernih. Pegunungan Himalaya Terlihat Setelah 30 Tahun. Lockdown, Polusi Udara Berkurang</em>.</p><p>“Kurasa, selama ini, kita sudah terlalu kejam pada Bumi.”</p><p>Kilasan metropolitan seolah melambung di langit-langit perpustakaan usai opini dikeluarkan. Lanjut Eugeo, “Pandemi ini terjadi, banyak yang menyalahkan kondisi tanpa mengevaluasi diri. Sayang, menurutmu, apakah Bumi bahagia menampung kita?”</p><p>Jemari Alice menyusuri rambut rami itu. Tebal namun halus. Helai yang sering bergesekan dengan miliknya yang kuning.</p><p>“Meski dunia ini sudah begitu kejam, orang baik masih ada.” Alice berhenti di ujung alis Eugeo. “Contohnya, orang yang membawa kameranya bepergian dari satu tempat ke tempat lain untuk menyaksikan sisi lain dari tempat hidup manusia. Di tengah-tengah perjalanannya itu, tanpa sadar, ia telah menolong banyak jiwa.”</p><p>Paha Eugeo ditepuk untuk kepala Alice berpangkal. Novel dibuka lagi. Eugeo menunduk hingga dahinya bertemu milik Alice</p><p>“Yakin mau baca dalam posisi seperti ini?”</p><p>Tahu kok, membaca dalam posisi tiduran sangat tidak dianjurkan.</p><hr/><p>Sejak imbauan karantina dari pemerintah, hanya tersisa satu dari tiga asisten rumah tangga, serta satu pengurus kebun. Alice heboh mengurusi sterilisasi Eugeo yang baru balik dari ATM depan kompleks rumah.</p><p>“Semuanya sudah dikirim?”</p><p>Dua asisten mereka yang berjuang di rumah masing-masing, lembaga amal, rumah sakit tempat penampungan pasien.</p><p>“Ini deh, sepertinya kita harus menyediakan uang fisik untuk emergensi.” Eugeo mengucapkannya seolah tidak ingin kalimat itu terlupakan sebelum ada yang menangkap.</p><p>Jaket yang menamengi Eugeo dimasukkan hati-hati ke dalam ember berisi air panas yang sudah disediakan Alice. </p><p>“Aku setuju, tapi kita bahas nanti. Segera masuk. Mandi pakai air panas. Eit, ganti pakai sandal ini.”</p><p>Sepatu yang digunakan keluar disemprot disinfektan mulai dari bagian dalam, atas, samping, hingga telapak. Langsung dijemur di bawah sinar matahari. </p><p>Prosedur ini memang repot. Pernah sekali Eugeo hendak memasukkan wafer yang jatuh di atas karpet perpustakaan ke mulutnya. Dia tertangkap Alice, kaget dan takut karena langsung dimarahi.</p><p>“Kalau kondisi biasa tidak apa. Kita harus hidup lebih sehat sekarang. Tidak cuma soal badan. Gigi juga harus diperhatikan. Semaksimal mungkin menghindari pergi ke rumah sakit.”</p><p>Pipi yang memerah galak, alis yang berkerut, mulut yang ngomel begitu refleks, seram sekali.</p><hr/><p>Eugeo baru sadar kalau rumah besarnya banyak berkontribusi dalam menaikkan suhu permukaan global. Pemakaian listrik ternyata bukan sebuah solusi dari pembakaran batu bara.</p><p>“Sayang, tolong jemur pakaian yang ada di mesin cuci. Aku sedang repot ini.”</p><p>Sedikitnya sumber daya manusia untuk mengurus sesuatu yang besar membuat Tuan dan Nyonya berkontribusi dalam pekerjaan rumah. Eugeo mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaian yang terasa lebih memiliki beban. </p><p>“<em>Honey</em>, ini sudah dikeringkan belum?”</p><p>Dari sebelah sana Alice menyahut, “Tidak apa. Langsung jemur saja. Matahari lagi terik.”</p><p>Detik itu Eugeo tertegun. Mengeringkan dengan mesin pengering memang sepele. Namun, yang begitu kecil ini tetap menjadi penyumbang untuk sesuatu yang besar. Sehabis menjemur, inspirasi mengurangi penggunaan listrik dilaksanakan.</p><hr/><p>“Bab tigamu sedang saya revisi. Tunggu dua jam lagi. Benarkan dan berikan versi terbarunya paling lambat lusa malam.”</p><p>“Siap, Prof.”</p><p>Eldrie memberikan hormat tangan. “Saya kangen Prof. Seriusan deh.”</p><p>Alice menggeleng-geleng. “Pokoknya kalau sudah balik ke kampus, sesegera mungkin selesaikan skripsimu. Saya hampir mati bosan melihat kamu mondar-mandir di kampus.”</p><p>“Aah … Prof jahat sekali….”</p><p>“Untukmu, harus.”</p><p>“Baiklah, semangat mengoreksi, Prof. Ada salam dari Ibuku. Selamat malam.”</p><p>“Sampaikan salamku juga pada Ibumu. Tetap jaga kesehatan.”</p><p>Tombol merah pada layar disentuh. Ternyata Eugeo sudah memerhatikan dari sofa. “Anak bimbingmu?”</p><p>“Iya, si Eldrie Woolsburg. Dia pengagum rahasiamu.”</p><p>“Dari mananya?”</p><p>Alice mengambil satu majalah yang terletak di meja kerja perpustakaan. Meja berdua, tapi lima per enamnya barang Alice.</p><p>“Dia memberikan ini padaku. Detik itu dia terkejut mendapati aku adalah istri dari fotografer favoritnya.”</p><p>Menyangkut pekerjaan, dosen itu juga rindu menelusuri pematang jalan kompleks ketika pulang dari kampus. Larut dalam kelelahan sambil menyaksikan gerbang hitam tinggi mereka. Dua puluh meter menikmati taman di kanan-kiri dan berjalan di tengah-tengah aspal hingga sampai pintu rumah. </p><p>“Tuan Fotografer, bisa bantu Ibu Dosen?”</p><p>“Sebuah kehormatan, Professor.” Eugeo setengah bercanda.</p><p>“Aku akan mengajar. Pencahayaan malam memang kalah dari siang, tapi suamiku pandai menyunting, dan, jadilah muridku malam ini.”</p><p>Eugeo menelengkan kepala. “Sudah harus merekam sekaligus mengedit, dipinta jadi murid pula. Aku dibayar berapa nih?”</p><p>“Sebelum tidur, coba cek kulkas.”</p><p>Apapun yang disimpan di dalam sana, Eugeo lebih menyukai permintaan Alice. “Mohon kerjasamanya, Professor Zuberg.”</p><p>Papan tulis di depan menampilkan pantulan proyektor.</p><hr/><p>Seharian ini Eugeo berada di studio yang terletak di lantai bawah. Dirinya selalu dihampiri saat jam makan datang. Gagal merasa penat seharian berkat panggilan video dari Kirigaya Kazuto. Kirito—gaulnya, menanyakan perkembangan pekerjaan. Bagi Eugeo, Kirito adalah sahabat setia dalam karier, minum kopi, kehidupan sehari-hari, dalam situasi apapun di mana pun.</p><p>Yui yang sembilan bulan merecok Papanya. “Sayang, Papa lagi bicara sama Om Jio dan Tante Alice.” Eugeo sempat berpikir Kirito pergi saja dan Yui yang cuma meraba-raba boleh banget. “Yui kangen sama Omnya yang sama-sama seperti bayi kali.”</p><p>Alice menjadi lebih semangat mendengar sahutan Asuna. </p><p>“Aku hati-hati sekali mengurus Yui.”</p><p>Dua puluh menit kemudian Kirito memutuskan untuk lanjut nanti malam. </p><p>“Sedang mengerjakan proyek apa? Kesehatan harus selalu dipantau loh.”</p><p>“Aku kan rutin minum perasan lemon yang kau berikan.” Dengan banyak madu, karena asam rendah pH selalu membuat bagian belakang lidah Eugeo bergidik menyengat. Pemandangan itu selalu dinikmati layaknya film komedi oleh sang pemberi.</p><p><em> Work from home </em> membuat kantor memutuskan untuk fokus pada operasi kerja di dalam ruangan. Eugeo dan Kirito banyak membuat lukisan dan ilustrasi majalah yang akan terbit dua bulan lagi. Ada satu karya yang hampir jadi di atas meja.</p><p>“Bentuk ungkapan keresahanku." Eugeo memberitahu latar belakang dari gambar pertamanya.</p><p>Laptop kerja menampilkan halaman Twitter.</p><p>“Aku takut berakhirnya pandemi membuat Bumi sakit lagi. Semakin sakit.” Tangannya menahan dahi. “Terlihat jahat, memang, untuk bersenang-senang ketika hal itu merupakan efek dari banyak nyawa yang berjuang. Tapi, andaikan manusia bisa sportif.”</p><p>Alice mengusap punggung seseorang yang begitu baik hatinya. </p><p>“Aku takut sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan datang jika manusia berlebihan untuk mengejar ketertinggalan.”</p><p>Pipi Eugeo diraih. “Kita memang tidak bisa membuat semua orang sepenuhnya sadar. Namun, bukan berarti usaha-usaha yang diperjuangkan terabaikan begitu saja. Semuanya tersimpan di suatu tempat yang begitu aman.” Remang lampu studio tidak menghalang senyuman itu sampai. "Kau sudah melakukan upaya yang tidak kecil. Berdoa saja para pembaca terilhami.”</p><p>Eugeo tidak tahan untuk tidak berdiri dan memeluk Alice. “Terima kasih.” Tekanan di kedua pinggang saling mengerat. </p><p>“Kau bilang Kirito adalah sahabat terbaikmu.”</p><p>Bibir Eugeo mendekati telinga Alice.</p><p>“Kirito memang sahabat dalam banyak hal. Tapi Alice Zuberg adalah teman, sahabat, kekasih, setengah jiwa, dan istri.”</p><hr/><p>Kansel mencuci baju karena tidak bisa langsung dijemur.</p><p>Semakin berdiam di rumah, semakin hidup perpustakaan ini. Meski peta besar di samping papan tulis tidak kunjung ditusuk pin baru. Buku bacaan menempel di dahi Eugeo. Tidak mungkin mata bisa membaca dalam jarak sedekat itu. Buku sudah beralih fungsi sebagai penutup mata.</p><p>Pinggiran mata Eugeo memerah ketika bukunya disingkirkan. Menyapu lembut, Alice buru-buru ditarik ke atas dada Eugeo yang terbangun. Air langit mulai menempeli kaca, membasahi <em> forget-me-not </em> di bawah sana. Membantu itu tidak selalu harus dengan membuat buka mulut. Kadang, dengan setia di sisi orang itu saja sudah menjadi pertolongan besar.</p><p>Jantung Eugeo yang persis ada di bawahnya berirama lebih cepat. Mereka mulai hanyut oleh hujan.</p><hr/><p>Dua jam kemudian Eugeo pindah ke kamar. Ia menahan tangan Alice yang hendak pergi. “Di sini saja. Minimal sampai aku lelap.”</p><p>“Aku tidak akan pergi.”</p><p>Eugeo memiringkan badannya ke sebelah kanan. Kepala ditepuk dua kali. Pipi dan pelipis semakin lemas seiring penjelajahan tangan Alice. </p><p>Telepon genggam di samping nakas tak henti berkedip pada bagian yang mengidentifikasi notifikasi. Diraih benda itu. Halaman terakhir yang dibuka menurut riwayat tombol sebelah kanan adalah aplikasi berita. Kabar yang terpampang adalah seorang remaja Italia yang positif terkena hawar. Ada fotonya. Tersenyum seakan mimpinya begitu dekat. Alice kemudian teringat buku yang sempat menjadi selimut wajah.</p><p>Mata hijau Eugeo yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak tertutup damai. Napas mulai teratur. Alice mengecup pelipisnya, berbisik, “Aku akan kembali.”</p><hr/><p>Perpustakaan menghadirkan hawa rindu ketika Alice kembali. Buku perjalanan Eugeo masih ada di atas meja dekat sofa. Empat negara Eropa dalam satu buku. Perjalanan yang baru selesai tiga setengah bulan lalu.</p><p>Setelah membalik banyak halaman, wajah pemuda tadi hadir dengan latar taman bermain dan sekumpulan remaja berselancar di atas <em> skateboard</em>. Eugeo ada di samping pemuda itu, terlihat seperti mengajari cara menggunakan kamera. Foto kedua, mereka berbincang santai. Yang ketiga sama-sama berpose di depan pemotret. </p><p><em> Sampai berjumpa pada suatu hari di atas dataran tinggi Swiss</em>.</p><p>Alice tahu itu bukan tulisan tangan Eugeo.</p><hr/><p>Peran agen katalis <em>mood</em> Alice Zuberg pagi ini dilakukan oleh penjaga kebun rumah. </p><p>“Mawar di taman belakang mulai bermekaran, Nyonya.”</p><p>Yang sedang sedih Eugeo, tapi yang mendapat hiburan Alice.</p><p>“Terima kasih. Ini cantik sekali.”</p><p>Tanpa ragu Alice meletakkan mahkota dari rangkaian mawar merah dan mawar biru di atas kepalanya. Minum teh di taman <em>olive</em> menjadi terasa anggun sekali.</p><p>“Kelihatannya mawar-mawar itu senang bisa mempercantik Nyonya yang selama ini mereka rindukan.”</p><p>“Oh ya? Tapi….” Alice menurunkan <em>mood booster</em> pagi ini. “Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka selalu ada di rumah ini. Tidak pernah melihat dunia luar.”</p><p>Satu merah dan satu biru dirontokkan kelopaknya. Dikumpulkan pada telapak, tertiup bersama angin.</p><p>“Alasanmu melakukannya?”</p><p>“Siapa tahu orang yang lewat, atau yang melihat dari kaca rumahnya, atau dari kaca rumah sakit, terbantu menghadapi hari. Dan selalu merasa cantik.”</p><p>Benar juga. Mawar-mawar itu tidak akan tertular hawar.</p><p>Eugeo menerawang ke tempat terbangnya kelopak. “Meski begitu … aku tidak ingin membenci makhluk mikroskopis yang saat ini diperangi oleh satu dunia. Mau bagaimanapun, mereka sama-sama makhluk yang diciptakan oleh Penjaga Bumi ini.”</p><p>Mahkota bunga yang kehilangan dua anggotanya berpindah takhta.</p><p>“Perangi oke. Benci jangan.” Alice memperlihatkan senyuman. “Kapan-kapan ayo mendaki dataran tinggi Swiss untuk melihat hamparan mawar biru. Sekaligus menyaksikan terwujudnya impian seorang pejuang.”</p><p>Eugeo amat sangat terbantu oleh ucapan itu. Dia kemudian mengangkat tangan. Mencopot beberapa kelopak, menerbangkannya seperti Alice, membisikkan doa-doa kepada Sang Pendengar. Kalimat pelannya itu, semoga dapat menolong sekecil apapun bentuknya.</p><hr/><p>Eugeo sudah sendirian di atas kasur ketika pagi menjemput. Handuk mendarat mulus di kepala.</p><p>“Mandi. Aku menunggumu di sini.”</p><p>Setelah mencuri kamera dan telepon genggam Eugeo tadi malam, video di dalam diska lepas yang dicolokkan Alice ke televisi kamar rampung.</p><p>“Aku sudah lama ingin membuat dan menunjukkannya padamu, tapi ya, kita sama-sama sibuk,” ujar Alice sekembalinya Eugeo membawa makanan kering dan yoghurt—pagi-pagi begini.</p><p>Tombol mulai pada telekendali dipencet. Video di TV bergerak menampilkan Eugeo yang baru bangun tidur refleks menutup mata rekam kamera. Setelah itu Eugeo yang terlarut dalam bacaan di atas dipan perpustakaan, Alice membuat makanan penutup, Alice marah-marah, Kirito iseng membercandai Eugeo yang kangen istri, dan segala aktivitas yang direkam terang-terangan maupun sembunyi-sembunyi. Lengan Eugeo merangkul bahu Alice selama penayangan.</p><p>Video selesai. </p><p>“Alice, kamu tahu, selama ini kupikir aku hanya memimpikan sebuah tempat.” Tangan Eugeo yang masih kosong menggenggam milik Alice. “Rumah impian, kota-kota impian, luasnya alam,” Alice balas meremas sela-sela jari Eugeo, “Tapi sekarang, aku ingin lebih banyak bermimpi tentang momen. Kenangan-kenangan yang kubuat bersamamu.”</p><p>Alice menariknya, mengusap-usap rambut rami tersebut.</p><p>“Aku pun juga begitu, <em>Dear</em>.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>